


The Perfect Boyfriend

by Banksie94



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hung Shota, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Shotacon, Underage Sex, larger ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: this was a request by 5mart_1di0tfeel free to comment and give advice or ask a request of your own
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847623
Comments: 77
Kudos: 31





	The Perfect Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request by 5mart_1di0t
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or ask a request of your own

It was a nice quiet day in summer when my boyfriend toke me over to his place to use his pool to chill out, though l must admit that I was using this to tempt my boyfriend into going further then second base or whatever the kissing one is because it’s getting frustrating for me to be finally going out with a hunk like Jack with his delicious six pack and muscle combo but him refusing to go beyond kissing and very light groping but like l said l plan to use today to wear a nice skimpy red bikini that will show off my nice DD cup breasts with the bottoms hugging my large bubble butt and thicc thighs with my tight little belly in-between, I knew that this bikini could make any man lose control so if this didn’t work then either he has no nuts or is gay, only one way to find out as I got the bikini on then started to place my clothes on top of it, I could see my clothes stretch and show off my body. 

One Car ride with my boyfriend later 

We got to the house and by god it was a beautiful two story house think home alone’s house but with a better garden and a pool in the back, as we rounded the corner to the pool I saw a cute little boy getting out of the pool, that’s when my boyfriend called out “hey bro, my girl is here can you keep her company as l get changed please” and what l heard back was almost like a voice of an angel “sure” this was said quietly and almost unhearable as this cute little boy was so shy and cute, just wanted to gobble him up he was so cute “ok, be back soon, try to be nice his really shy around women” I turned back to my boyfriend when he said that “don’t worry, I don’t bite” I smiled at my boyfriend as he smiled back and left to get changed, I made the rest of the way to the pool to see the cute little boy blushing at me, “hey cutie, how old are you” almost as a whisper he say as he looked down at this feet “ I'm 7 years old and my name is Zack not cutie” I could almost see the pout on his lips as he said the last part “ I'm sorry Zack, I didn’t mean to upset you” got on my knees as l said this “I'm Emma” he look at me as I introduced myself but when he saw my breasts, he went wide eyed, at this l got up and started to take off my clothes revealing my body to the cute little 7 year old in front of me. 

As I finished taking my clothes, at the corners of my eyes l saw Zack cover the front of his swimmers and blush even harder, so I got back to his level so he could trust me “what’s wrong Zack” his blush only got brighter after that but again in a cute little whisper he replied “my pee pee is big again” I could now understand why he was blushing, seeing me must have made him have his first erection, for some reason this made me smile, I couldn’t help but to be happy at this little cutie getting hard over me so I told him “its alright, let me see if l can help” it was then that he showed what could only be described as a monster it had to be at least 12 inches and was already half out of his swimmers to say I was shocked is the biggest understatement ever “ what’s wrong with my pee pee, I am a freak” he started to cry which only made me swoon in motherly love for this boy but as his crying got worst it took me out of the shock and made me want to help him. 

“you’re not a freak, you just grew big and strong a bit early that’s all” in-between his cute little sniffles “really” he started to wipe his tears away as we spoke “yep and I know how to help you if you want” I could see the relief on his face as I said this “yes please emma”, I took his hand and walked him to a pool chair they had and got him to sit on it as l took of this swimmers, that’s when l saw it in all of its glory, it was a tower of man meat that made me drool with lust, 12 inches long and at least a coke can thick and as l looked it over l saw this balls which looked bigger than two apples, all of this man meat was hair free and made me horny as fuck but before I was lost to the world the cutie spoke up again “is there something wrong with it” still shocked that such a large weapon was attached to a 7 year old i replied “ no....no nothing's wrong I was just looking it over to be safe” I had to be the older sister that he needed not a cock hungry slut this pole was making me into “ok , I'm going to rub your pee pee to make you feel better and when you feel really good your special liquid will come out ok” he only nodded as l said this, I think he was still a bit scared with the situation. 

Seeing this as a better time than any to start I gently grabbed his cock with my hands and to my amazement it radiated heat into my hand as my fingers grasped this pillar of meat which they couldn’t even wrap around it completely, this made me drool even more as I started to imagine what this could do to me, my hands started slowly to rise and fall over his dick as my eyes mesmerized this perfect specimen of man in front of me, as my hands got faster and faster I heard Zack moan and groan but it barely registered to me as I saw the first glob of pre-cum coming from his cock head and without even thinking about it l stuck my togue out and licked it up, tasting it in my mouth nearly made me moan out loud, it was prefect like his dick, not too salty with a hint of sweetness and mildly chewy but as l swallowed the pre, I came to think of what his actual cum would be like and as if by something primal inside me I placed my lips around the head of his cock and started sucking and licking all of the cum from this beast of a cock, this caused Zack to moan even louder “emma, I feel so good please more please” it was like his rain couldn’t translate the pleasure fast enough but even with my cum drunk mind l heard the word more so that’s what l did. 

I started to push more of his cock into my mouth trying to pleasure as much as l can, as I got around the 6 inch mark I started to gag on his dick but that seemed to only encourage the boy as he placed his hands on my head and before I knew what was happened he pushed my head further down his cock then l thought possible but by the time he forced me to take all 12 inches into my throat I was starting running out of oxygen but my pussy just seemed to get wetter and wetter by the second that his cute little 7 year old throat fucked me like l was his personal cum dump, he raised my head to just his cock head to allow me to breath “sorry emma but it felt so good want to keep going” his words only just got into my brain when he brought my head back to his pelvis as he proceed to truly throat fuck me, l swear I could feel this kids cock in my stomach as he violated my very being as a toy to him, he started to get faster and faster when he suddenly thrust hard into my throat and release long moan as he cummed into my stomach filling me up to the brim with his cum as he slowly released his grip on my head as he pulled out the monster from my body but as it pulled out he covered my mouth and face with his cum after which he collapsed onto the chair, leaving me in-between his thighs looking up at this pillar of cock as my cum drunk tried to fix itself. 

As we recovered, I could see Zack looking at me with his deep green eyes as if he was staring into my soul seeing what l wanted in my life and l couldn’t stop him from delving as far as he wanted but because my boyfriend Jack is a dick we heard him yell out from the house “yo, do you guys want any drinks or something”, Zack looked at me seeing that l was not in a state to reply “yeah can we have some coke please bro” “sure” was all I heard back from Jack as he went to get the drinks and Zack handed me a towel “we should get cleaned up before he comes out”, it’s only then that I notice that I'm drenched in the boys cum but I couldn’t bring myself to clean it off, it was like a part of me wanted to be claimed by this cute little boy and the cum was his claim on my very soul but before I could protest the idea of cleaning it off, the sound of my boyfriend making his way to the pool brought me back to reality so without a second thought I jumped into the pool as a way to clean off faster and by the gods it was just in time as when l came up I saw Jack sit down on a pool chair handing Zack a coke. 

A Couple of hours after the incident 

It was around 1ish when Jack suggested we get some lunch and after a bit of arguing we settled on pizza for which Jack was voted to go get it, I made sure we got pizza from the other side of the town so it would take him at least half an hour to get it then another half an hour to come back, I did this because after giving Zack that blowjob all I could think about was getting my hands on that fat cock again but I had to get rid of that ‘boyfriend’ of mine, as Jack was leaving I decided it was time I got out of the pool to make my moves on that hung little cutie that has been driving me wild for hours now. 

As I started walking over to Zack his eyes fixated on my body I let my bikini malfunctions, letting it fall of my voluptuous body as the pool water made my skin glisten in the sun which of cause gave him another erection that happened so fast I swear I thought I heard his swimmers tear, “whaa, why is this happening again, am I sick or something please help me again please” I could see the fear in his eyes but all that did was make my pussy even wetting with the thought of that thick cock in my mouth again, “don’t worry Zack I can help you again and I will keep helping you as much as you need but you need to promise not to tell anyone ok” I gave a sweet motherly smile to Zack just to help him relax a little as her noddle in agreement. 

As I finished my approach to Zack, I got down on my knees again, in front of his 12 inch bitchbreaker that I already had milked less then 2 hours prior as I began to drool at the idea that it will be going back into my throat, as my head got closer and closer to the head of his dick I could see it throb in anticipation for what he knew was coming, with a devilish smile l gave the throbbing head a big wet kiss causing the sweet boy to moan out load from the pleasure that I was teasing him with, I started to slowly jerk off this fat cock with my hand as I kissed my way down this cock until l got to the large balls, just the smell that was coming of these beautiful cum factories was causing my pussy to moisten at the thought of what they could do to me. 

I leaned onto his fat balls breathing in the musk that was addictive to any women who wanted their pussy stuffed with a complete monster package that his cute little boy was packing, it was at this point my mind reminded me of that limp dicked boyfriend of mine who didn’t even want to go past kissing so now I was determined to give these fat balls the kisses that my boyfriend coveted so much, so I went for it as my hand started to move faster and faster, my lips toke one of his balls into my mouth allowing me to worship the cum factories like they should be but as I did this Zacks moaning was getting louder and louder as he screamed out “the white stuff is coming again” before I could even react his cum erupted from the head of his dick, covering me again with his thick virile cum causing my body to twitch in delight at the feeling of being coated again.

Zack was breathing heavily again but his bitchbreaker only seemed to get harder, before he could say anything my lips jumped from his balls straight to his head of his dick trying to suck even more of his cum out of the shaft as my hands descended to his balls to massage them to encourage them to produce even more of that beautiful cum that seems to only be getting thicker and taster each time he cums, after getting what l could out of the shaft I started blowing in earnest to get a fresh load from the balls that were still getting massaged by my hands, all Zack could do is moan again and again as l suck harder and harder “emma, harder please” this only encouraged me to suck harder teasing his balls and squeezing his balls to the point he lost control and grabbed my head harder than last time and proceeded to truly fuck my throat.

He was rough, only thinking of cumming into my stomach as he was truly releasing all of the energy he could to repeatedly claim and fuck my throat with his large bitchbreaker to the point I could help but to moan and convulse from the combination of lack of oxygen and the sheer force pressing all of the kink buttons that I didn’t even know existed but as my pussy was getting wetter and my mouth making slurping sounds as this fat cock reformed my throat for this pleasure, after what felt like hours in heaven Zack thrusted hard into my mouth “ I’m cumming emma” it was then l felt litres of the 7 year olds cum fill my stomach but it didn’t stop coming out of this cock as he started to thrust slowly again like he was trying to ride his pleasure as much as he could until the point he pulled out his cock from my throat as I slowly regained my mind to only see his dick slowly deflate.

As his dick was deflating my mind was screaming ~don’t let that stud stop let~, knowing that I was far from stratified, I started to rub his cum over my tits and brought it into my mouth which caused me to moan again as just the taste of this kids cum was like an aphrodisiac to my mind and pussy, this only caused Zack’s cock to twitch and throb in anticipation of more to come “come Zack don’t you want me to use my big tits to give you pleasure” I said this with a lustful purr as l came up to this dick giving it a big kiss as my hands started to massage and rub the shaft as my lips sucked and kissed the head of this fantastic cock, embracing it in all its glory as l started to force another erection out of this young stud and as it grew harder and harder, hearing the little boy moan out again, I knew that l succeeded in getting it ready again.

I encompassed that hard shaft with my tits causing the boy to moan again “emma, it feels so soft” “thanks cutie, now lets see if l can get another load out of you” with that said l started to rub my tits up and down on this massive thing of meat while l used my mouth to hit his most sensitive spots that I could find on this masterpiece of genetics causing the sweet angelic voice of his to moan higher and higher as I embraced the heat that was coming off this perfect specimen of man meat, as I was sucking this beautiful cock I started to taste his pre-cum again which only made me want even more of what only he could provide, I swear I was starting to get addicted to the taste and feel of his cum, even just the pre could make my pussy wetter, my thoughts were interrupted by Zack moaning out “I’m cumming again emmaaaaaa” as he started cumming my cheeks started to inflated with the amount he was releasing and with the taste overwhelming my tastebuds to the point it caused me to climax with little effort as I tried to gulp down the cum that just kept coming and coming.

Eventually he stopped cumming into my mouth I let go of his of this throbbing cock monster and let it stand up with its owe power but to my amazement it got harder “emma my pee pee wants more” seeing as I wasn’t even close to being done myself I knew the next step I want to take but I knew I would never be able to stop if l did “do you want to something that will feel really really good” “yes please emma my pee pee really wants more” that’s all I need to know to push me further down this rabbit hole of pleasure, so knowing that this boy will make me want more than his brother could ever give me I stood up and showed him my soaking wet pussy “see this Zack” “yeah” “this is where babys are made, this is where I will be putting your pee pee and it will make us both feel so good that we will never want to stop” I straddled this waist and positioned his fat 12 inch cock at the entrance of my pussy and started to slowly push it into my quivering cunt “fuckkkk it feels good” at this point I don’t think Zack was paying attention as all that came out of his mouth was long and sweet moans “that’s it you stud, you’re going to fuck your brothers girlfriend with your bitchbreaker of a cock making her moan like a whoreeeee” fuck this thing was only half way in and was causing me to lose my ability to talk and think beyond the cock that’s in my cunt.

I had finally got the whole 12 inches into my cunt and I swear I cummed at least twice in that time but l wasn’t going to stop now, this was the beginning of the best day of my life, I placed my hands on the chair on either side of my angelic stud to help me pump this sweet cock in and out of my cunt, as I slowly started to lift and drop Zacks hands started to caress and play with my body mainly my tits as they were bouncing in front of this face but as I got faster and faster he began to suck my tits as his hands grabbed and squeeze my fat ass as if to encourage me to go faster and harder on this stud cock of his, though I didn’t need to be encouraged to push my body as far as it could because I swear this cock had somehow found and invented g spots in my cunt which it kept hitting them over and over again causing me moan like a little whore that l was and to be honest I didn’t want to stop as seconds turned into minutes our bodies merged and separated with such passion that are bodies were covered in sweat but we didn’t seem to want to stop as my mind was being flooded with so much pleasure it was starting to shut down with my eyes slowly starting to roll in their sockets, it was at this point we both knew the end was near as Zack detached from my tits and scream out “ emma, I cannot take it I’m going to cum, I’m cummingggggg” I could feel his cock harden and widen as the biggest load even travelled up his cock and unload over and over again into my womb, this was the end of me as I erupted in an orgasm that felt like a supernova going off in my mind as my belly swelled with the sheer amount of cum this stud was releasing into me.

It toke us a while to recover from such a orgasm but as we calmed down I got off him and clean up and get our swimwear back on, what I could find before he asked “emma can you hold me please I need to nap but I want to in your arms pleaseeee” I swear the cock is that of an adult but cute little angel face still had the puppy dog eyes that could melt anyone’s heart at a glance “sure cutie” so I sat down again and pat on my leg “come here and rest on me” he smiled as he rested his body onto my chest as he slowly drifted to sleep while his hand rested of my tits, we both started to drift to sleep while we rested.

It must have been at least 30 minutes but I had no idea when Jack came back with the pizza that l completely forgot he was getting “hey sleepy head, how was the fun while I was come” “no bad, we did some laps and got tired so we decided to rest while we waited” he smiled at this but in my mind I couldn’t see him as my boyfriend or even as a man after what Zack did to me but I knew this wouldn’t be the last time I will be doing this.

1 Month After the Pool

Its been a month since I experienced the pleasure that Zack could give me and nearly every day I been finding a way to be with him, no matter how flimsy the reason was I made it work, I couldn’t last more than a day without feeling, drinking or tasting the boys cum, it was almost like a addiction that I didn’t want to stop, my has been reacting more and more to his cum it was almost like a cup of this cum could make my pussy wet and ready for his 12 inch monster and anymore then that would make me lightly cum and at this point I cared less and less about my boyfriend if I could even call him that so I decided to talk to Zack about it.  
I decided to bring it up after we spent 1 hour having some sought of pleasure during that time, I think I gave him two blowjobs, a titjob, at least two rounds of bed shattering sex and with me teaching him how to pleasure my pussy, “what would you say if l told you I want to break up with your brother” he was shocked when l said this “what but that would mean you couldn’t come over to play with me” I smiled at the fact that this was his first thought “what if I wanted to be your girlfriend” I held him close when l said this to show him that I really wanted to be his lover “that would be awesome” I could fell this cock harden as we talked “yep and if your my boyfriend it would mean we could play as much as you want” I started to stroked his cock slowly while l talked as if to encourage him to say yes but the first thing out of his mouth was him moaning “yes please, can I be your boyfriend” smiling know I got him I got up and got into doggystyle “then if your my boyfriend you should put that fat cock into my cunt and fuck me until we cannot walk anymore” seeing my pussy in front of his cock caused him to rush to my pussy thrusting as his went, causing me to moan louder then l thought possible as his fat cock pressed against my womb until it gave up letting his fat cock enter all the way through my womb, this caused both of us to moan as we got used to the feeling.

Before we could get really into it Jack suddenly burst into the room “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOIN” being frustrated by this annoying little boy l replied in a cold heartless tone “his doing what you could, fucking me like an animal, pleasuring me like only a stud like him could, Zack go ahead show my ex how a real boyfriend fucks this girl” at this point Zack couldn’t hold back any more and started to thrust like an animal in heat, almost thrusting like a blur, hitting all of my pleasure spots over and over again causing me to moan loud “OH FUCK YES, SEE THIS IS HOW A BOYFRIEND PLEASURES HIS GIRL” I couldn’t hold it in anymore I released all of the frustration as Zack pounded over and over again beating my womb up and claiming me for his own, this caused me to cum hard on his cock “YES FUCK YES, COME ON ZACK CUM IN MY PUSSY, ITS YOUR PUSSY NOW YOU OWN ME YOU STUD” this caused Zack to thrust harder and faster as he was getting closer and closer to cumming “I’M CUMMINGGGGG EMMMA” with that he thrusted hard into my womb and released all of that thick cum his large beautiful balls could produce, filling me up to the point of making my stomach swell.

After all of this we collapsed onto the bed out of sheer exhaustion, after breathing heavily for a bit I looked towards Jack who looked like a broken man no boy with what l could only described as an eraser hard in his pants, this told me that l made the right choice in brothers now “you will never touch this body ever again your little boy, I’m this man’s girlfriend now and you better not tell anyone about this or so help me god I will really show you how much of a boy you really are now get out so I can enjoy of boyfriends cuddling in peace” he didn’t say anything as he picked himself up and walked out like a broken man knowing he got out down by his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
